


Vile Medicine

by twoheartsx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Relationship, There are a few smut scenes in this but they are mostly implied or just bits, Unethical Experimentation, Unethical Medicine, corrupt mercy, mercy is mortally corrupt in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Angela Ziegler was Overwatch's best doctor, seen as their guardian angel. Things aren't always what they seem to be though. Their guardian angel is hiding some dark secrets and with that dark alliances.





	Vile Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I forgot to tag anything. I can't believe I wrote this trash. Let me know what you guys think.

Angela softly hummed as she walked down the hallway. A small shiver broke through her body. The medical wing was always cold, both in the main Overwatch base as well as the warehouse base for Blackwatch. The cold slowed the rate of bacteria which helped in Angela’s work immensely. Angela liked to think she’d gotten used to the cold, but Moira tended to keep her medial bay colder. This was due to the fact that Moira kept ill as well as dead people in her care. The ones she deemed worthy of death or the ones who had no hope of getting better were killed and made into test subjects. Experiments to further her research. They were sacrifices made for the better of science, as Moira always said. Angela typed in the code to enter the lower sector. It was the basement of the building and also where Moira’s lab was. Dark things were best kept in the dark, so it seemed. Just as Angela was about to enter the door she heard a whistle behind her.

  
“What brings a pretty girl like you, Angie, to a dirty place like this?” Jesse McCree asked, an unlit cigarette between his teeth as he said it. Angela looked back at him, the files she was carrying pressed to her chest. She gave him a sweet smile.

  
“I’m bring doctor O’Deorain some papers.” Angela gestured to the files in her arms. Jesse looked down, lower than the files, then back to Angela’s face.

  
“You’re gonna venture down there all by yourself to see that crazy woman?” Jesse asked, pulling the unlit cigarette from his mouth. He held it between his fingers, looking at Angela with a grin. “You sure you don’t want someone to protect you?”

 

“Protect me from what?” Angela asked, arching a brow. Jesse shook his head, letting out a small chuckle.

  
“You’re so kind, Angie. You see the good in folks.” Jesse brought the cigarette back to his lips. He took it between his teeth, lit it up, then exhaled. “I think it makes you a tad blind to the evil in them.”

  
“Doctor O’Deorain is an odd woman I must admit, but she is far from evil.” Angela shifted the files in her hands, frowning a bit at Jesse. “She just has different methods than others.”

  
“Angie, she has a lab in a dark basement where people go in and don’t come back out.” Jesse took another drag from his cigarette, concern lacing his tone. “She has a red eye and her voice sounds like a villain.”

  
“Jesse,” Angela cut in, starting to laugh. She found his reasons amusing. She knew he was serious, he didn’t trust Moira, and with good reason. He wasn’t wrong to doubt her and mistrust her. “If Moira was evil, wouldn’t commander Reyes have noticed her ill intentions?”

  
“That’s what I’m worried about.” Jesse admitted. Angela was surprised. She walked over to Jesse, seeing how worried he was. She almost felt bad for him.

  
“What do you mean?” Angela asked. She’d have to talk with Moira about this. She’d promised the symptoms would be mild. No one would know what they were doing.

  
“It’s just,” Jesse started. He seemed to be trying to figure out how to word it. “He hasn’t been acting like himself. Bosses been more moody lately. He spends a lot of time alone.”

  
“Maybe he’s turning into a villain.” Angela teased, smiling. Jesse sighed, chuckling and shook his head.

  
“I sure hope not, Angie.” Jesse brought the cigarette to his lips, but Angela took it before he could take another drag from it. She put it out on a metal panel on the wall, handing it back to Jesse.

  
“You should quit. They’re bad for you.” Angela looked into Jesse’s eyes. They were so blue in the dark, almost shining. Jesse swallowed hard, his cheeks heating up at how close the young doctor was to him. He leaned in their lips almost touching, but Angela backed up.

  
“I have work to do, but I’ll see you later, agent McCree.” Angela turned on her heels, walking toward the door. After she was inside she pressed the button to close the door. She began walking down the stairs, holding tight to the files. Once she reached the bottom she turned down a hallway, walking through the dimly lit corridors. She walked to the end of the hallway, opening the door. She knew it was Moira’s office and knew the women was in it.

  
Moira O’Deorain was a terrifying woman to most. A mystery that they didn’t want the answers to. She was cold, almost unapproachable. She wasn’t easy to be around and Angela loved her. Because she saw things others didn’t. She seen the way Moira would bite her lip when she was focused. She noticed how many freckles covered the woman’s skin. How soft the women’s hair was in the morning before she gelled it back. Angela took note to the little things that made Moira just like everyone else. A beautiful women with a beautiful mind that thought twisted, unacceptable thoughts. Angela loved all of it.

  
“Did you have to nearly kiss that fool?” Moira asked, not looking up from the paper she was currently reading. Angela knew Moira was watching. The women kept a close eye on what she thought to be hers. Another thing Angela learned. Moira could be a jealous woman, many didn’t see that though. The only thing more cruel than being hated by Moira O’Deorain was being loved by her.

  
“It was assuring if I ever needed it, I could use him.” Angela admitted, setting the files in the desk. Moira glanced up at her, but then looked back at her papers.

  
“Why would you need him as a pawn, pet?” Moira asked, picking up her mug of coffee. No doubt laced with whisky. Angela took a seat on the edge of Moira’s desk.

  
“A test subject for you,” at that Moira perked up, smirking slightly. “Or if your little work,”

  
“Our little work, dear angel.” Moira interrupted.

  
“Yes, our little work goes wrong I can say I wasn’t involved.” Angela reached over Moira’s desk, grabbing up the mug. She took a sip, cringing at the burn as it went down.

  
“To save your own reputation? How cruel of you, Ziegler.” Moira sounded almost offended. Angela set the mug back in the place Moira had it before. The older doctor was very particular about the placement and order of her things.

  
“If I’m still with Overwatch I can help you from the inside, honey.” Angela drew out the word honey. She leaned over the desk, grabbing ahold of Moira purple tie. Moira smirked up at her.

  
“Well, I like that idea, sweetheart.” Moira whispered, pressing her lips to Angela’s. The younger doctor returned the kiss. All teeth and tongue, laced in passion. Moira had plans to finish some of her thesis today, but it seemed she’d be studying something very different this evening.

  
~

  
“How are you feeling?” Angela asked, a clipboard firmly gripped in her hands. Gabriel Reyes sat in front of her, eyes distant. He had came to Moira complaining of pain. Moira, busy with working on something for a new client, had left Angela to deal with this.

  
“Everything hurts, doc.” Gabe groaned, clearly in pain. Angela almost felt bad for him. The keyword here was almost. Angela rarely felt bad for anyone, but in that moment she felt slightly bad for Gabe. Mostly because it was partly her fault that he was like this.

  
“Is there a specific part of your body that hurts more than others, Gabe?” Angela asked, looking Gabriel’s body over. It seemed to be staying solid, which was good. It meant their experiment hadn’t been a total fail.

  
“My head, my throat, a lot of the places doctor O’Deorain injected me.” Gabriel’s voice was rough, more so than usual. Angela took note to that. To the pain as well as his vocal change.

  
“She injected you a lot and with a very powerful drug.” Angela took a seat on the desk in the room. She was trying to think of a way to explain it so Gabe would understand. Something not in medical terms, since Jack always told her she was hard to understand. No one spoke doctor speak. “It was a mix between the drugs you were given during the soldier enhancement program, though mildly changed, and my nanotechnology.”

  
“So, you’re saying this reaction is normal?” Gabriel practically growled. It seemed Jesse was right. His temper was worse than usual.

  
“It’s a strong medicine with mostly unknown side effects. It’s possible everything you’re experiencing is normal.” Angela had a small idea of the side effects. Other test subjects had received it, though Angela had never seen any of them. She’d only read the reports from Moira on them, and the symptoms were way worse than this. Most ending in death.

  
“Is there something you can give me for the pain?” Gabe asked. Angela stood up from the desk, looked him over. She took his temperature as well as other vitals. Gabriel body temperature was lower than usual.

  
“I’ll ask doctor O’Deorain if she can recommend anything.” When it came to their experiments they always consulted with each other before making any decisions. She had a few medicines in mind, but she wanted Moira’s approval first.

  
“Am I still going to receive my weekly injection?” Gabriel asked. Angela and Moira had agreed early on that they would use the slower approach. A faster one, for example the surgery, was less safe. It was faster and took more of a toll on the body. Due to this the people Moira used all died. None making it off the table. It seemed that while Gabriel was stronger, it was a good thing they didn’t do it all at once.

  
“I’ll give you a partial dose. Instead of the usual fifteen milligrams I’ll give you eight.” Angela took note to everything she’d witnessed so far. “Any other symptoms aside from pain.”

  
“Headache, shortness of breath. I’ve been bleeding a lot through my nose, ears, and I’ve thrown up a few times.” Gabe sighed, pressing a hand to his own forehead. “I’ve lost my appetite. I’ve had maybe one meal in the last four days.”  
“How do you feel after you eat?” Angela asked, arching a brow. She pushed her lips together, better rubbing in the lip bum she applied.

  
“I feel unsatisfied.” Gabriel shook his head, hunching over a bit. Angela took note to that. She’d have to show all these notes to Moira. The older woman would be pleased at the progress that was being made. Angela just wasn’t sure what to make of the side effects. Considering the strength of the medicine they’d been administering these side effects might even be mild.

  
“As in the manner you never ate at all?” Angela asked. Gabriel nodded his head. Angela bit her lip. “That’s interesting. Do you feel hungry?”

  
“I do.”

  
“But nothing satisfies your hunger?” At this Gabe shook his head. Angela wrote that down. She’d have to see if Moira could check into that. She had somewhere to be soon. She was still working on some upgrades and maintenance on Genji. She picked up the syringe, walking over to Gabe.

  
“I’ll drop your files off with Doctor O’Deorain.” She rubbed a cotton ball soaked with disinfectant on Gabriel’s arm, then injected him. He let out a low growl at the feeling. His body was sore after all. “Once I hear her opinions we will get back to you and see if we can do something to ease the symptoms.”

  
“Thank you, Angie.” Gabriel gave her a small smile. Angela almost felt bad, but Gabriel wanted this. She also knew it was for the better of medical research that they do this. Moira had assure her many times. And Gabriel had agreed to the risks that came with this. In the end, it was his choice.

  
“Of course, Gabe. I’d be an awful doctor and even worse friend if I didn’t try to help you.” Angela tossed the syringe out. She then picked up his shirt, handing it to him. He grabbed it and then grabbed her arm.

  
“You’re the best, Angie.” Gabriel stood up, still holding onto her arm. The blond shook her head, smiling at him. She was saying no, she wasn’t. She knew she wasn’t the best. She was far from it. “I mean it.”

  
“I’m not the best. Maybe to you I am, but if the world knew about all this, I would be seen as the worst.” Gabe gave her arm a small squeeze.

  
“We’ll make things right. Everything will be okay.” He says it to reassure both of them. Angela nodded her head. She hoped so at least.

  
Moira was as intrigued as Angela was. Gabriel’s symptoms only got worse by the the day. It had gotten to the point the man nearly couldn’t work. Angela felt bad. Moira was confused. She was sure the medicine they were giving him wasn’t that strong and yet, the effects were beyond what either doctor expected. Angela sat in front of Moria, watching the doctor read over the files on her desk.

  
“Progress is being made.” Moira announced after several minutes of silence. Angela nodded her head, arching a brow.

  
“What about his pain? Or the other symptoms I listed?” Angela asked. They seemed serious. Moira leaned forward a bit.

  
“I’ve thought about it. The mixture of drugs we’ve been using. The drugs he was given during the soldier enhancement program was what I used, but I upped the dosage on it.” Moira stood up and walked around her desk so that she was standing in front of Angela. “I then added in your nanotechnology, but of course, I altered it so that it would work better with decaying cells.”

  
“What was wrong with my current model?” Angela asked, arching a brow at Moira. The older woman let out a small laugh.

  
“At the time you leant it to me you were on your third writing of it. Your thesis was incomplete and lacked some of the major things it required.” Moira took Angela’s face in her hand, making the younger doctor look up at her.  
“That was before I worked more on the biological makeup of it?” Angela asked. Moira nodded her head, humming.

  
“You’ve bettered it, but as you can tell from mister Reyes, you're still not at perfection.” Moira bent down so she was closer to Angela’s face.

  
“So, what's the next step?” Angela asked, looking into Moira’s eyes. The mismatched eyes she came to know all too well.

  
“Reyes will hopefully get through this. The next few days are critical for the project.” She ran one hand down Angela’s face to her throat. “Be my little angel and make up an excuse for his absence. For the next seventy two hours, he’s mine.”  
“I’ll do my best to buy you time.” Angela pressed her lips to the corner of Moira’s mouth. She then whispered against Moira’s mouth. “For the sake of our future.”

  
~

  
Angela stepped into the medbay. Her medbay. Genji was laying in the bed, sleeping. She’d forgotten about her appointment with him. Her project with Moira taking her mind. She also had other things on her mind, such as her still in progress Valkyrie suite. She’d finished two prototypes, but neither met her personal preferences. She strived to do so much more than just heal innocent people. She wanted to bring people back from the dead. She’d shared her desires with Moira, who in turn told her it was possible. Angela was excited by the prospect of her desires coming true. Angela walked over to the bed where Genji laid.

  
“Genji,” Angela softly spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder. Genji opened his eyes, looking up at Angela. The young doctor gave him a smile.

  
“Doctor Ziegler. I’m sorry I fell asleep. You were late and I’ve been so exhausted from the missions.” Genji’s cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. Angela shook her head, laughing.

  
“It’s quite alright. I’m sorry for being late, I lost track of time.” Angela watched as Genji shook his head vigorously.

 

“No, it’s quite alright, Doctor Ziegler.” Genji sat up, running a hand through his hair.

  
“Well, let's get on with your checkup then so you can get some rest.” Angela started to check Genji’s vitals. After she finished with the basics, she moved on to the more complex testing. She made sure the nano’s in his body were connecting well with the prosthetics she’d used. Everything looked good, but Angela would have liked a bit more free movement in Genji’s left leg.

  
“How’s everything look, doc?” Genji asked, watching as Angela took note to everything. She always seemed so intently focused when she was working. Genji thought it was sort of cute.

  
“Pretty good. Have you noticed restricted movement in your left leg?” Angela asked, typing away on the screen of her wrist watch. Genji noticed sometimes she used paper, but other times she in put it into the database.

  
“Only a bit. It’s nothing I find hindering though.” Genji assured. In all honesty until the doctor had mentioned it, Genji hadn’t noticed anything.

  
“I’ll see what I can do to fix it.” Angela reassured him. Her attention was on the screen of her watch now. A look that Genji couldn’t quite name crossing her face. Something between concern and thrill.

  
“Is everything okay, Doctor?” Genji asked, slightly worried. Angela looked up from her watch at Genji and gave him a reassuring smile.

  
“Everything’s fine. Doctor O’Deorain just requires some input on a patient.” Angela wrote down a few things in Genji’s file, picking up the papers. “I’ll see you next week, Genji.”

  
“Be careful. I know you over work yourself a lot, so please, be careful.” Genji stood up from the table. Angela smiled, nodding her head.

  
“I’ll be careful.” Angela promised and walked out of the room. She found it endearing how everyone was telling her to be careful. A forewarning she didn’t need, because she knew what she’d gotten herself into.

  
~

  
“I came as soon as you called. What’s the issue?” Angela called out as she walked into Moira’s lab. The older doctor hadn’t been very clear in her email on what she needed Angela’s help with. Only that it was a grand opportunity to test some of their latest thesis’s.

  
“Not an issue, pet.” Moira held a cigarette between her fingers, sitting on her desk. She was clearly waiting for the younger girl. “A test subject.”

  
“What are we testing?” Angela asked, walking closer to the older doctor. Moira took another drag from her cigarette, then put it out.

  
“I want to see if ones mind can be altered.” Moira stood up, picking up a report from her desk, handing it to Angela.

  
“Altered?” Angela asked. She then started reading over the report. It was written by Moira, the smooth and detailed writing making that quite obvious. It detailed an idea of sorts. One that proposed a humans mind could be changed. They could be trained to think differently.

 

“What do you think?” Moira asked, picking up her mug of coffee. She took a sip, watching Angela’s expression closely.

  
“It’s a great idea, but one I’m sure has already been presented.” Angela passed the file back to Moira. The older woman set the mug down, taking the papers.

  
“The way we will do it is where the difference comes in, Angela.” Moira stood up, walking around the desk, around Angela. She placed her hand on the younger doctors throat, pulling her against her body. “I’ve invented a serum that will help in altering not only our subjects mind, but her body as well.”

  
“Similar to the changes you made on commander Reyes?” Angela asked, leaning her head back against Moira’s chest.

  
“In some ways, but different. We won’t be using your nanotechnology for this one.” Moira ran her nails on the hand that wasn’t coiled around Angela’s throat over the doctors cheek. “I have plans to alter her mental state, fill her head with lies, then I will make the other alterations on her.”

  
“Did you call me here to watch you do this or am I going to help you?” Angela hummed, reaching her hands up to rest them on Moira’s shoulders.

  
“That’s up to you. Though I would adore your help, just having you watch is enough.” Moira turned Angela around, backing her into the desk. Angela smiled, pulling Moira down by her tie.

  
“I’ll help you. Whatever it is you need.” Moira shook her head, then pressed a kiss to Angela’s lips. Angela met her with as much passion as Moira was offering. The two of them, kissing as if the world was ending. This was only the beginning though.

 

~

  
Angela sat in her office a proud woman. The project she and Moira had been working on with Gabriel had gone well. He was free to move about Overwatch and Blackwatch with his new enhanced body. Moira reported that Talon was pleased with their work on Amelie Lacroix, now to be known as Widowmaker. Things were falling into place. Her Valkyrie suite was nearly finished, Moira was just making some adjustments and alterations to it. Something to better improve the mobility of it. Angela looked up when she heard the door open. Jack Morrison, Strike Commander, stepped into the office. His eyes tired as he stepped closer to Angela.

  
“Commander, what brings you here?” Angela asked, setting the files aside. They were reports for Moira, wrote in a code they’d made. Most their conversations took place through Angela’s emails, which she was careful to delete. Any trace of what they were doing was to be erased. No one could know of her involvement with Moira, romantic and professionally. As far as everyone knew, Angela looked over her reports and vise versa. Nothing more, nothing less.

  
“I wanted to check on you.” Jack sighed, taking a seat in front of Angela’s desk. He looked worn out.

  
“I think you should be resting, Jack.” Angela dared to be formal. They were alone, and Jack was somewhat her friend. Jack let out a small chuckle.

  
“Can’t when there’s so much work to do.” Jack leaned forward, scanning over Angela’s face. He reached a hand out, placing it on her cheek. “Are you okay?”

  
“Yeah, just working a lot lately is all.” Angela licked her lips, feeling how dry they were.

  
“I’m sorry. Things have been difficult for us all.” Jack removed his hand for Angela’s face, standing up. He walked around the desk. “I came here to check on you, but also to ask you a favor.”

  
“Hm, and what is that?” Angela asked, doing her best to not sound offended. Jack had came her under the ruse of being a kind friend. Moira’s words about Jack being a dog of the high ups rang in Angela’s head.

  
“The U.N. was wondering how close you are to finishing your field suite.” Jack reached into his jacket pocket, handing Angela a piece of paper. “They also want a full report on Genji’s progress and if he’ll be cleared for missions soon.”

  
“The suite is nearly finished, you can assure them of that.” Angela started, opening the paper and reading over it. On the paper was clean writing with fancy words. All of the words on the paper just highly intelligent words made to soften the blow of the actions Angela was forced to take. “As for Genji, he’s been on a few missions, but the ones listed here are beyond what his body is ready for.”

  
“Can you get his body ready for things like the U.N. is requesting?” Jack asked, a bit of heat to his voice. Angela threw the list onto her desk, standing up.

  
“I can’t. The prosthetics are still in testing. We’re yet to find a metal that is strong enough to withstand heavy blows, but light enough it won’t weigh him down and slow his movements.” Angela pushed past Jack. “As well as his body is still adjusting to the prosthetics. Genji is still experiencing a great deal of pain. It’s been six months, Jack. A body doesn’t heal that fast and I assure you his mental state isn’t well either.”

  
“I thought you’ve been spending all your time on him?” Jack asked, following Angela as the young doctor walked over to a drawing bored.

  
“I have, but that doesn’t mean he’s magically going to bend to the higher ups will.” Angela replied, heat in her tone. She pointed to what looked like gibberish to Jack. In reality it was a mix of English and German, words about Genji. “Genji’s body had rejected two of the prosthetic limbs I’ve attached. His mental state is in the red, and the scaring all over his body is permanent. He’s experiencing pain mostly in his waist and below, which is beyond concerning. His entire spine ended up having to be replaced due to how fractured it was in the third, seventh, and ninth disk. As well as a crack at the base of his spinal bone. As of this very moment Genji only has one human limb left. If I were to estimate, around ten present of his body is human. The rest is omnic, weapon level machinery.”

  
“I understand this, Angela.” Jack hissed. Angela turned around, glaring at Jack.

  
“No, I don’t think you do. Actually I know for sure you don’t understand any of this. Not because you aren’t a doctor, but because you’re so wrapped up in being this perfect commander. You’re a lap dog for the higher ups. You think you’re so great and yet you want to force a still recovering man into battle. Genji has suffered. I gave him the ability to fight because you put it in his head, you and your people, that he owed us for saving him. I made a weapon because you and your stupid U.N. forced me. You made Genji think he had to take on your burden and now he hates himself, because you want to be a hero. You’re not a hero, Jack. You’re just a sad little boy who couldn’t even begin to understand what Genji or I or anyone else are feeling.” Angela knew her words were harsh, but she didn’t care. She wasn’t about to be thrown around and used anymore. She wouldn’t be made to do anything else she didn’t want to do.

  
“I think you should take a break, Doctor Ziegler.” Jack said, calmly. It was clear he was angry, but was doing his best to remain calm. Angela took a deep breath. He stepped closer, walking past her. He looked back at her. “I think all that time you’re spending with doctor O’Deorain is wearing on your attitude.”

  
“I assure you, commander. I don’t spend any more time with her then I have to.” Angela didn’t face Jack as she made her remark. She didn’t get a response, only the sound of a door slamming.

  
~

  
Angela slammed Moira against the wall the moment they were alone. Her hands gripping the taller woman’s tie. Their mouths were locked in a battle of passion. Moira’s hands went to Angela’s ass, gripping it. Angela gasped, biting Moira’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Moira pulled back, mouth moving to Angela’s neck.

  
“Someone’s awfully riled up tonight. Bad day, pet?” Moira hummed, chuckling at the frustrated sound escaping her lover. It wasn’t even her words that got Angela so riled up. She was almost jealous someone else could get Angela so hot blooded. She would be more jealous if she wasn’t the one about to make the blond come undone over and over.

  
“Shut up and use that mouth for something better.” Angela demanded. Moira smirked, nodding her head.

  
“With pleasure.”

  
~

  
Angela covered her mouth, tears of pure pleasure in her eyes. Her mind was in a haze. Moira had gotten her a little something to help her relax. Aside from the amazing head she’d given her. The older woman current was on top of her, moving those delicious tentacles in and out of her. Angela moved her hips harder, looking into Moira’s mismatched eyes. Moira’s breath came hot against Angela’s ear, shallow pants.

  
“It’s a shame you didn’t keep this model for your suite.” Angela mused between gasps of pleasure. Moira let out a deep, throaty laugh.

  
“If I did when we’re on the field together all you will think about is how much pleasure I brought you with it.” Angela couldn’t argue against that. Just the mention of the test suite had Angela wet between her legs. Moira reached over, picking up the laced cigarette she’d gotten just for her angel. She took a hit from it, exhaling. Angela reached up, grabbing it, and took a drag of her own. She almost choked on the smoke, gasping out as Moira increased her pace.

  
“Enjoying yourself, love?” Moira teased, laughing as she watched Angela’s expression twist in pleasure.

  
“Fuck yeah.” Angela moaned out. Her mind to clouded with the drug she and Moira were doing as well as pleasure to even attempt to deny it. Right now she was just enjoying herself. In the morning she would go back to denying how she felt and what she’d done.

  
~

  
The morning brought denial. Word of Moira’s experiments, only laced with the older woman’s name. She’d kept her word, only including she’d stolen files from Angela. A lie obviously, but only Angela knew that. Gabriel was also aware, but she knew he’d never tell anyone. After all, he was just as much in on it as Angela was. Jack and a few other high ups had already questioned her about Moira, to which she denied everything. Aside from the faked theft. Angela had even forced a heart break, one that was difficult to pretend to have. She felt too happy, their plans all worked. She was too happy for heartbreak and tears, but she forged tears and words of an angry broken hearted girl. Just what everyone thought her to be, a foolish girl with a broken heart because she was too innocent and stupid to see that Moira was using her. People thought of her that way, so she acted the part.

  
“Angie,” Jack started, placing a hand on Angela’s shoulder. He bent down so he was at eye level with her. Her makeup was smeared and tears still lingered in her eyes. “It’s not your fault. You’re young, it’s normal to fall for kind words. Especially coming from people older than you who have you fooled.”

  
“What are you suggesting, Jack?” Angela asked. She looked around and seen they were alone. Jack rubbed Angela’s arm, frowning at her.

  
“I’m just saying, you’re young. You made a mistake in giving yourself away. You’re too trusting.” Jack sounded like he was talking to a child. Angela wanted to slap him. She wanted to scream at him she wasn’t a fool. She was smarter than everyone else here.  
“Giving myself away?” Angela choose to use her aggression to her advantage. To make it seem like she was hurt he’d accused her of sleeping with Moira. “Do you think I slept with her?”

  
“Angela, you two spent a lot of time together. I don’t blame you. You’re young and inexperienced. I’m sure she promised you the best night of your life.” Jack just kept talking. It was his flaw. He talked too much.

  
“Jack, I didn’t sleep with her. She hated me, and I barely tolerated her.” Angela allowed her tone to get more angry. In all reality, she wanted to laugh. Jack was right on the nose, for the most part. Moira and her had shared a sexual relationship, but it wasn’t due to the fact Angela was young and influenced by Moira. They fed into each other. Those dark parts of Angela coming to life and the soft parts of Moira coming out as well.

  
“Angie,” Jack started, but Angela stopped him, by standing up.

  
“No, Jack,” Angela pushed past him, tears slipping down her face. “We never had sex. I’m still a virgin.”

  
“Okay, I believe you.” Angela knew he didn’t. She knew in his mind he had the idea Moira had been intimate with her. She wondered if he was thrilled by the idea. If she spoke her mind she’d ask if it got him off, the idea of a pretty girl like her, coming undone. She wouldn’t, not wanting to blow her cover. She looked back at him, a small smile on her face.

  
“Thank you, Jack.”

  
~

  
Angela stepped into Moira’s new office. News boards all over reported the fall of Overwatch. Reports said it was a fight between Jack and Gabriel. Angela knew the truth. It was deeper. The fight started by an unhinged Gabriel, in a bad state of mind due to Moira’s drugs. Moira, the real reason for the fall, as well as Angela. Though no one outside of Talon knew that. No one else knew how much Angela had undid. The young doctor walked over to Moira who was sitting at her desk. The older women looked up from her papers, smiling at Angela.

  
“What brings my darling little angel here?” Moira asked, standing up. Angela grabbed Moira by her tie, pulling her in for a kiss. Moira returned the kiss, her hands resting on Angela’s hips.

  
“I wanted to see what my devil is doing.” Angela hummed, smiling up at her partner in crime. Moira bent down, pressing a kiss to Angela’s neck.

  
“Missing your sweet face.” Moira muttered, sloppily kissing Angela’s neck. Angela leaned her head back.

  
“Are you sure it wasn’t my body you were missing?” Angela asked, letting out a small gasp as Moira’s teeth sank into her neck.

“It’s a nice body.” Moira began unbuttoning Angela’s top, pressing a kiss to the younger doctors breasts.

  
“Aren’t you glad I allow you to indulge yourself with it?” Angela hummed, placing a hand on Moira’s head. Moira let out a low chuckle.

  
“I think you’re just as much indulged as I am.” Moira replied, sliding a hand up Angela’s thigh.

  
“Only when you use your mouth for something other than making annoying quips.” Angela remarked, smirking. It was true that Moira O’Deorain had many talents with her mouth. Angela had came undone with her tongue alone four times in a single day.  
“Then shall I speak in tongues for you, pet?” Moira teased, already dropping to her knees. Angela took a seat in Moira’s chair, spreading her legs.

  
“Delight me.”

  
~

  
Angela lied next to Moira, both of them panting. Angela looked over at Moira, who stared up at the ceiling. She rolled onto her side, placing a kiss on Moira shoulder. The older women looked over at her, smirking.

  
“Don’t tell me you’re already craving more?” Moira teased. Angela climbed on top of her, pressing a kiss to Moira’s lips.

  
“If I’m honest I’m always craving you.” Angela remarked, lips pressed to Moira’s. Moira chuckled softly, running her hands down Angela’s back.

  
“I’m that satisfying?” Moira asked, arching a brow. Angela nodded her head, sitting up. She watched the way Moira watched her. Eyes hungry.

  
“You are. I always think of you.” Angela admitted. She’d never said it out loud before. Moira was like her weakness. If the woman needed or wanted something, Angela would stop the world for her.

“Even when another is pleasuring you?” Moira asked, her tone showing how surprised she was.

  
“Even then, it’s you I’m thinking of.” Angela almost lied, because Moira had no right to know the hold she had over her. “You’re always on my mind when I find my release.”

  
“Have you ever uttered my name while finding you release with another?” Moira asked, hands rubbing Angela’s thighs.

  
“No, but I almost have.” Angela admitted. Moira chuckled, shaking her head against the pillow she was laying on.

  
“Be careful. Our little secret can’t get out, at least not yet.” Moira reached her hand up, grabbing Angela’s chin. “In time, the whole world will know what a little devil hides under that halo, but for now.” Moira pulled Angela’s face closer to hers, whispering. “For now, you’re still Overwatch’s guardian angel.”

  
“What am I when the world learns what I’ve done?” Angela asked. Moira smirked, moving her mouth close to Angela’s ear and whispered.

  
“Mine.”

  
~

  
Angela stood leaning against the bar, sipping a glass of whisky. She’d never been in love with the drink, but the taste reminded her too much of her old lover. Tonight she was meeting with a Talon leader which made the drink perfectly timed. She looked over as the man she’d come to know as Akande walked over to her. He held a hand out.

  
“You must be Doctor Ziegler.” Angela took the hand, shaking it. She smiled at him as she took another sip of her drink.

  
“Yes, and you must be the famous Doomfist?” Angela asked, setting her drink on the bar. She pulled her hand free of his grasp and took a seat at the bar. Akande took the chance to sit next to her.

  
“Please, just call me Akande.” It was personal, too much for Angela’s tastes, but she’d go with it for now. He turned and waved the bartender over, ordering a glass of champagne.

  
“Celebrating?” Angela inquired. Akande nodded his head, picking up the flute when it arrived, taking a sip from the glass.

  
“Talon has come a long way, thanks to you and doctor O’Deorain. I’m informed by ms. O’Deorain that you helped a lot in Widowmaker’s change.” Akande took another sip. Angela did the same, nodding her head.

  
“She was right. I also helped with Reapers change as well. Some of the biotechnology used for the regeneration of his cells was mine. Doctor O’Deorain just modified it a bit.” Angela downed the last of her drink, waving the bartender over to order another.  
“What made you decide to turn again Overwatch in the first place, Doctor?” Akande asked. Angela picked up her drink, taking a sip. She looked over at him. Many answers came to mind, she had to choose the right one. “If you don’t mind me asking.” He added.

  
“No, it’s fine.” Angela shook her head, smiling at him. “I didn’t agree with the things Overwatch was making me do. They worked me over time, gave little credit and forced me to do what I never wanted to. My opinion meant little to them.” The truth stretched and bent a little. Angela’s real reason was mismatched eyes that were likely drunk by now. Moira O’Deorain held her tight, though Angela would deny it. She’d never admit that Moira held her like a moth to a flame.

  
“Well, we’re happy to have you at Talon.” Akande admitted. Angela smiled, taking a big gulp of her drink.

  
“It’s a pleasure to work with you. Hopefully we can change the world.” She’d stay as long as it suited her and benefited Moira. After that, Talon would be no different than Overwatch. A means to an end.


End file.
